Seasons Precure
by mastermon7r
Summary: Sakuraba Haru es una chica soñadora que aspira a ser la próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil ,Kazahana Yuki es un estudiante modelo y forma parte del consejo estudiantil, ambas una vez fueron amigas pero por un desacuerdo se separaron, un día Haru encontró a una pequeña Hada llamada Daisy que le encomendaría una misión recibir el legado de todas las Precure y salvar el futuro


CAPITULO 1 – LOS SUEÑOS ETERNOS… ¡EL DESPERTAR DE LAS NUEVAS PRECURE!

Cuando la oscuridad aparece para destruir la vida...

Cuando la paz, la felicidad y el amor se ven amenazados por poderes malignos...

Es cuando las Guerreras Legendarias Precure aparecen para brindar esperanza al futuro...

?-...

?-...

?-...

?-Cinco minutos más...

Fuero las primeras palabras esa mañana que una joven de larga cabellera rubia decía ante el gran sopor que se posaba en su cuerpo, sin embargo recordando las obligaciones de ese día tomo fuerzas para levantarse de su cama y así empezar otro cotidiano día, al menos eso pensaba.

?-Creo que es momento de empezar... el día... :) :) :)

Dijo para inmediatamente proceder a cambiarse, preparar su mochila pero al darse cuenta del poco tiempo que le quedaba acelero todo e inmediatamente bajo a la planta baja de su casa, apenas pudo saludar a sus padres y sin más comenzo su trayecto a la escuela, aunque cualquiera que pudiera darse un tiempo para observarla podría notar la gran sonrisa que había en su rostro.

?-Mi nombre es Sakuraba Haru, una simple estudiante de segundo grado de secundaria,

Haru-mis pasatiempos son los deportes y la musica... aunque realmente no soy buena en ninguna de los dos...

Haru-Mis estudios son... ... digamos que es un tema que prefiero evitar.

Haru-pero aunque sé que no soy muy buena con los estudios, ultimamente le pongo más empeño pues tengo un sueño que deseo cumplir...

Haru-ser la proxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sé que por ahora solo es un sueño pero, seguro lo consiguere...

Haru-despues de todo mis sueños estan por flocecer. :) :) :)

-En la escuela-

?-Otra vez llegas tarde Sakuraba!

dijo un joven de cabellara azul oscuro, que solo resaltaba sus brillantes ojos tambien azules, su porte mostraba una aura de dignidad que cualquiera que la viera por primera véz no evitaría sentir estar ante alguien con autoridad.

Haru-Kazahana! ¿Otra vez tu?

Haru-(Ella es Yuki Kazahana, mi compañera de clase y... mi rival.

Haru-En primer año eramos muy unidas...

Haru-desafortunadamnete cuando le conte mi sueño de ser la próxima presidenta...

Haru-pues digamos que desde entonces no nos hemos llevado muy bien...

Haru-y lo peor es que parece que siempre esta al pendiente de mi, como si buscara que fallara)

Yuki- Sakuraba... Sakuraba, ¿me estas escuchando?...

Haru- Ok, ok, llego tarde, mejor me voy a clase...

Yuki-Sakuraba, espera aun no he terminado de hablar.

ambas iniciaron su persecución, siendo la joven rubia quien huia del regaño, mientras Kazahana solo aceleraba el paso en cumplimiento de su deber, y sintiendose molesta por la actitud que sakuraba había tomado hacia ella y sus indicaciones.

Yuki- Sakuraba, Te dicho mil veces que no corras en los pasillos, de esta manera nunca nadie lograra verte como la futura presidenta de la clase.

Haru-Vamos no es nada grave...

Yuki-Claro que lo es una presidenta debe dar el ejemplo a los demas.

Haru- y tu como siempre eres quien mejor lo representa, señorita perfección.

Yuki-No soy perfecta... ademas mi nombre es Yuki, por lo menos recuerda eso.

Haru-tu...

?-Bien chicas ya es suficiente...

hablo un tercera voz interrumpiendo los incios de una confrotación entre ambas, y aunque el tono de su voz era servero no había ni un poco de enojo en ella.

Haru & Yuki-¡Profesora!

?-Despues de clases pueden continuar su amistosa platica, es momento de iniciar la clase. OK. :)

Haru & Yuki -lo sentimos mucho.

Haru & Yuki - :( :( :( :( :( :(

Ambas señoritas procedieron a tomar sus lugares un poco avergonzadas, mientras sus compañeros solo podían observarlas aunque a niguno le sorprendía esta escena, pues bastante tiempo tenían siendo testigos de sus continuas confrotaciones.

?-con esto termina la clase, no olviden hacer su tarea.

Dijo la Profesora al escuchar el sonido de las campanas de la escuela.

Haru-¡Por fin terminaron las clases!

Yuki-Sakuraba espera...

Yuki-hoy nos toca limpiar el salon, por favor ve por las cubetas al almacen...

Haru-eh?, no es algo que tu deberías hacer.

Yuki-ahora mismo tengo una junta con el consejo estudiantil, así que queda a tu cargo...

Haru-Ok... (No se porque no se lo pidio a alguien más)

Yuki-Sakuraba-san, por favor no te demores. cuento contigo...

Haru-Dijiste algo...

Yuki-No nada...

Sakuraba no quiso seguir indagando en la actitud de Yuki, pues quizas lo que había dicho no era de tanta importancia, quizas solo otro regaño, así que con premura fue directamente al almacen.

Haru-Aqui deben estar las cubetas...

Exclamo a la vez que comenzo a buscar las cubetas, sin embargo no lograba dar con ellas, encontro varias escobas y recogedores pero nada encontro, sin embargo pronto algo capto su atención, un pequeño cofre que estaba a plena vista como si alguien lo hubiese puesto para ser observado, penso por un momento que era extraño que eso estuviera ahí o que no lo hubiera visto en ocasiones pasadas, sin embargo otra idea predominaba en su mente y eso era no ser regañada por Yuki, o mejor dicho no defraudarla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el cofre y lo abrio, quizas ahí podrían estar las cubetas...

cuan equivocada estaba...

Haru-¿¡El cofre ha empezado a brillar?!

Salto soprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo pues una gran luz emanaba del cofre la cual ilumino el almacen y cego a sakuraba, aunque no por mucho pues poco a poco a aquel resplandor fue desapareciendo hasta solo quedar algo muy bien conocido por la joven pero por lo sucedido no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

Haru-¿¡Un gato!?

?-...a que buen sueño-Dai

Haru-wow?! el gato hablo...

se sorprendio una tercera vez, ante tal cadena de inesperados eventos.

?-buenos días-Dai

Haru-buenos días... digo ¿quien eres tu?

respondio aun algo confundida...

?-Daysy es Daysy-Dai, pero no soy nadie sospechoso-dai.

Haru-¡Un gato que habla es bastante sospechoso!

Daisy- No te preocupes por detalles menores-dai...

Daisy-¿por cierto que estas haciendo aqui-dai?

Haru-¡¿ESO ES LO QUE YO DEBERÍA PREGUNTAR?!

Daisy-Tienes razón, yo tenia algo muy importante que hacer... pero no recuerdo que era...espera...era..

Daisy-...

Haru-¡No te duermas!

Haru-Mejor me voy de aqui...

fue la primera idea razonable que vino a su mente

Daisy-espera no te vayas ya recordé

Haru-rayos estuve cerca. Bien que era eso tan importante

Daisy-tengo hambre-dai

Haru-No estaras hablando en serio?

Daisy-Vamos dame algo de comer-dai, porfis, porfis, con un granito de azucar-dai

Haru-Okay.. de todos modos no creo que la situación pueda ponerse más rara.

Haru-Wow!

Daisy-pasa algo –dai

Haru-Olvide las cubetas que Kazahana me pidio...

Yuki-Así que aqui estabas Sakuraba.

se oyo una voz proveniente de la entrada del almacen, como si la exclamación de la joven fueran la invocación para que ella apareciera.

Yuki-No puedo creer que mientras los demás estan trabajando tu te la pases aqui escondida!

Haru-¡Kazahana!

Yuki- Se nos pidio que limpiaramos el salon de clase, y tu estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo...

Yuki-¡Así nunca lograras ser presidenta del consejo!

Haru-Disculpa no todos podemos ser tan rapidos y perfectos como tu.

Yuki-Ya te dije que yo no soy perfecta... pero al menos me esfuerzo en dar lo mejor de mí.

Haru-¡¿Quieres decir que yo no lo hago?!

Yuki-al menos no lo veo.

Daisy-Que buenas amigas son.

Yuki-Que fue eso..

dijo extrañada pues no reconocía esa peculiar voz...

Daisy-Dai?... soy yo-dai.

Yuki-Un tigre que habla.

Daisy-Así es-dai, pero no soy nadie Sospechoso-dai.

Haru-¿como puedes saberlo?... Un momento...

Haru-¡¿Eres un tigre?!

añadio con esa forma tan caracteristica de sorprenderse, aunque no pudo evitar notar que aquel extraño ser comenzba a sonreir.

Daisy-Sabia que había una razón para haber despertado, ustedes deben ser las elegidas.

Haru & Yuki-Elegidas!

Daisy-Ustedes dos deben ser las nuevas Precure que estaba buscando...

Haru & Yuki-¿precure? ¿quien?

Daisy-Las Precure...¿quienes eran?

Haru-¡ESO DEBERIAS SABERLO TU!

Daisy-Oh bueno... no importa mucho... ustedes deben ser a quien estaba buscando-dai...

Daisy-Las nuevas Precure que volveran a defender al mundo del mal-dai...

?-Creo que eso no sera posible...

se escucho un cuarta voz en aquel almacen, pero tan solo decir esa frase todo el ambinete comenzo a sentirse tenso presagio de que algo muy malo estaba apunto de llegar.

De pronto un flama aparecio tras las jovenes, la cual comenzo a oscilar alredecor de ellas, un aire denso comenzo a soplar y aquella flama se torno oscura y acelero su ritmo hasta posarse frente a las jovenes, las llamas comenzaron a expandarse no como si un fuego fuera a porpagarse sino que fuero tomando una forma humanoide que pronto se torno en una silueta oscura.

Haru-wow! un hombre extraño aparecio...

fue todo lo que pudo expresar, antes que aquella silueta tomara un aspecto más humano, al menos en su mayoría pues al ver su rostro solo un craneo pudo observarse.

?-Hace diez años tuvimos una interferencia en nuestro plan y no podemos esperar que otro inconveniente vuelva a ocurrir...

señalo este misterioso personaje mientras posaba su rostro ante ambas jovenes.

Yuki-Disculpa, personas ajenas a esta escuela no tienen permiso a entrar a estas instalaciones.

Haru-NO DEBERIAS ESTAR PREOCUPADA POR ESO?!

Haru-De cualquier manera... eres tu?

?-Mi nombre no importa pues no tendrán iempo suficiente para pronunciarlo...

?-Me temo que no puedo permitir que las guerreras legendarias (Densetsu no Senshi) Precure revivan después de 10 años...

?-Así que...

?-¡DESAPAREZCAN!

de momento aquel lugar comenzo a temblar y una gran oscuridad se desprendio de aquel monstruo, todo ocurrio tan rapido que las jovenes solo pudieron sentir un subito impacto y despues todo quedo en completa oscuridad.

Haru-ah...¿que ocurrio?... No espera... Yuki... ¿donde estas?...

pregunto la joven quien apenas lograba recuperar consiencia, aunque ante tal situación su mente solo se preocupaba por algo, mejor dicho alguien.

Yuki-aa..a..a...

se escucho un leve quejido que la joven rubia pudo detectar.

Haru-¡Yuki! no te muevas... ire por ti.

?-crees que estes en la posición de hacer una promesa como esa... despues de todo solo mirarte estas temblado.

se escucho esa tenebrosa voz mientras aquel sujeto aparecía frente a Haru.

?-Es un milagro que aun esten vivas, pero el que aun puedas mover tu boca para decir tantas tonterías...

?-Quiere decir que debo usar a este pequeño para terminar mi trabajo.

?-¡ A!

invoco este monstruo de pronto una materia oscura aparecio ante él, la cual fue formando un ser gelatinoso oscuro, que aunque no tenía un rostro emanaba un aura de gran peligro.

Haru-Silencio!

Haru-Tal vez este asustada, pero le di mi palabra a Yuki, que ire por ella y NO me retractare.

?-Porque no compruebas tus palabras primero...

esbozo una sonrisa aquel misterioso sujeto sabiendo bien que aquella joven nada podría hacer...

Yuki-:) ji ji ji :)

?-¿De que te estas riendo pequeña humana?

le extraño tal acción...

Yuki-Sabes..Yo no pediria eso... No conoces a Sakura...NO,.. a Haru, tal vez no sea muy lista, o sepa medir sus palabras

Haru-uurg!

Yuki-Pero siempre se mantiene alegre, y se esfuerza por ayudar a los demas y lo más importante es que es una CABEZA DURA...

Haru-Hey!

Yuki-Esa obstinación por hacer lo que planea, es algo que siempre he envidiado...

Yuki-Mientras más le digas que no puede hacer algo, más se empeñara en hacerlo por eso... por eso...

Yuki-Por eso se que cumplira su promesa y el proximo año ella sera...

Yuki-¡La proxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil!

?-Si ya terminaron sus estupidos discursos...

Haru-:) . ! Ja! ja! :)

estallo en un sonora carcajada ante el desconcierto de sus oponente.

Haru-Tienes razon Yuki, aun no me puedo rendir... tengo un sueño que debo cumplir...

Haru-No solo ante tí, sino ante mí...

Haru-Por esa razon, ¡Jamas me rendire!

Haru-¡Mis sueños estan por florecer!

?-Basta de tonterias.

Hablo con un tono enfadado mientras daba la señal asu monstruo para que acabara con ellas.

Daisy- Detente!

se escucho un pequeña voz, seguida de un destello de luz similar al que Haru había experiemntado al abrir el cofre, seguido de la aparición de aquel pequeño minino quien ahora se interponía ante aquel monstruo y las jovenes.

Daisy- Ese valor, esa fe por el futuro y ese deseo de proteger a los demas son las cualidades de una PRECURE

Daisy-Es hora que las Guerreras Legendarias resurjan una vez más.

Haru-No se porque pero siento que voy a decir algo raro...

Yuki-Creo sentir lo mismo...

Haru & Yuki-**Resplandece... Precure Cross Light**

De pronto ambas jovenes se vieron rodeadas por una resplandeciente luz, la cual se torno de un color rosado para haru y de un color azul celeste para Yuki, ambas sintieron como una caliez las envolvía y a la vez sanaba todas sus heridas, despues sinitieron un inmenso poder que llegaba a ellas y se posaba en su cuerpo para dar paso a un sensación de paz que de alguna manera les decía que todo eatría bien.

Como las ocasiones pasadas la luz cedio y revelo dos radiantes formas una en tono rosa claro y otra en azul celeste ante lo cual ambas exclamaron:

Haru-El Dulce aroma de primavera.

¡Cure Seed!

Yuki-La suave esencia de Invierno.

¡Cure Snow!

Seed & Snow - **Brillante Futuro (kagayake Mirai)**

**Seasons Precure!**

Inmediatamente aquella figura rosa avanzo con gra velocidad contra aquel monstruo gelatinoso exibiendo su larga cabellera rosada decorada con una pluma dorada, aquel monstruo no pudo responder cuando sintio un gran impacto proveniente del puño de su nueva rival, sin embargo antes que pudiera sobreponerse del impacto sintio como una patada lo aplastaba con severa fuera, la causante de tal acción un joven de cabellos celestes con una banda blanca en su frente.

el monstruo o Karerunna como lo llamaba aquel tenebroso sujeto observo la pose de ambas e intento atacarlas pero ellas en unisono lo golperaron su cuerpo con sus puños, haciendolo retroceder con gran fuerza hasta impactarlo con la pared y dejandolo inmovil.

?- Tal vez sean poderosas, pero aun no han derrotado a mi monstruo.

Hablo aun muy confiado pues apesar de tal castigo el Karerunna podía seguir moviendose.

Daisy-No se preocupen usen sus nuevos poderes para así vencer a su enemigo

**Cure Seed y Cure Snow aprenden CROSS ESSENCE**

Instintivamente cada una de ellas concentraron sus manos frente a pecho como si fuesen a crear algo y así fue porque de sus manos comenzo a emanar una esfera de luz rosada y azul respectivamente, ambas respiraron un poco e impulsando sus manos lanazaron sus luces.

Seed & Snow - **PRECURE CROSS ESSENCE**

Aquellas esferan se lanzaron al unisiono y pronto ambas comenzaron a unirse en una sola disolviendo los colores y tornandose en una sola esfera dorarada que impacto contra el Karerunna provocando un gran explosión de luz que disolvio aquel monstruo.

?-...

Aquel monstruo restante no pudo siquiera decir una palabra por lo sorprendido que estaba ante tal situación, más intentando recuperar la compostura fijo su mirada en ambas.

?-Por hoy les concedo la victoria, ahora bien no olviden que mi nombre es Skullmble...

Skullmble-Sera el ultimo nombre que pronuncien antes de su tragico final.

fueron sus palabras antes de desvanecerse.

las dos figuras viendo que el peligro había pasado solo pudieron sentir como una suave y fragil luz las envolvía yde pronto se disipaba de ellas.

Haru-WOW! que fue eso que acaba de pasar...

Yuki-Al parecer nos hemos transformado...

musitaron sin salir de su asombro.

Daisy-Lo sabía, ustedes son las nuevas guerreras legendarias (Densetsu no senshi) PRECURE, ahora podemos empezar nuestra IMPORTANTE misión-dai.

Haru & Yuki-¿MISION?

Daisy-Mision... ¿cual era-dai?...

Haru-¡¿SE TE OLVIDO?!

Daisy-Bueno no importa, vamos a comer-dai...

Haru-No dijiste que era importante.!

Daisy-Vamos dame algo de comer... la emoción me ha dejado hambrienta-dai...

Haru-Bueno vamos a casa...

Yuki-Creo que no sera posible...

Haru-eh? ¿porque?

Yuki-Sakuraba... necesitamos limpiar el salon de clases...

Haru-¿No hablaras en serio?

Yuki-HABLO MUY EN SERIO!,

Yuki-despues de todo si holgazaneas nunca serás la proxima presidenta.

Haru- :) :) :)

Yuki-No tardes... Haru.

Haru-(Tal vez las cosas no han cambiado mucho pero creo que algunos de mis sueños han empezado a florecer.)

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Primero gracias por leer esta historia, que inicio como un proyecto del 10 aniversario de la serie Precure, espero les haya gustado.

Segundo, si tienen un comentario por favor haganlo deseo escuchar su opinion.

Tercero, la serie consta de 50 capitulos (como una serie de anime) lo cuales ya tengo listos e ire subiendo progresivamente.

Finalmente si deseas tener una experiencia **más visual** de esta historia por favor accede a este Link el cual contiene la historia completa en su formato original.

Saludos.


End file.
